


Through the Magic Lantern

by dielle



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dielle/pseuds/dielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> He didn't know how it worked, how he could float across the flow of the time and be there.</i> - Ghost!Jamie, as seen in the first episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Magic Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S2.  
> Spoilers for book 2 and 3

It felt like one of those lectures he attended in Paris. Cartesian theories explained with the help of a Magic Lantern. He didn’t know how it worked, how he could float across the flow of the time and be there.

He could see her, his Sassenach: her first steps, crying over a missing doll, Uncle Lamb - he liked Uncle Lamb - and meeting Frank. Nothing past Inverness and Craig Na Duhn. Lord, that she might be safe, she and the child.

After a while he mastered it. Like a scholar savoring his favorite paragraphs, he would pick and choose. What a spirited, stubborn, sassy girl she was!

She never told him Frank had Randall’s face. That hurt. That, and the fact that he couldn’t touch her. On Beltane and Samhain, when he was stronger, he would reach and almost - almost - feel the texture of her skin. She would shiver and move away from him.

Would it ever end, this limbo? But if being with her was his curse, his atonement for his sins, well then, so be it.


End file.
